Meet the Demigods
by SilverSapphire135
Summary: So, this is basically some mortals meeting our favorite Heroes of Olympus couples! This is my first fanfiction, so please give me feedback about what I can improve on. The story will also include Charlena (Bekendorf/Silena), Tylla, and others. I won't really be able to update a lot, but I'll try my best and try to update at least twice a week. :)
1. Percabeth

Meet the Demigods

**This is my first fanfiction, so I would really like feedback. Tell me what I can improve on, what I did well, anything! Please R&R!**

**~SilverSapphire135**

Chapter One: Percabeth

_POV: Sarah Hamilton_

"Hey, Perce," I said fake-shyly as I stepped into the pool.

"Hey, Sarah," he replied, giving me a simple smile, his green-blue eyes sparkling.

I know what you're thinking right now, but no, you can't have him. He's MINE. He _so_ obviously loves me. I mean, he didn't ask me out yet, but I'm sure he will soon. Seriously, we've been playing this flirting game ever since we met.

I dove into the water and swam a few laps. Percy swam beside me, and just thinking that he was next to me made me want to start dancing. But, of course, I wouldn't. Percy would think I was lame, or even worse, mental. And where would _that_ get me, huh?

Anyway, I stayed in the pool for some more time, enjoying Percy's presence. Suddenly, Percy jolted up and face-palmed.

"Sorry, Sarah, but I gotta go. I need to meet someone," he hurriedly explained and rushed off.

Staring at his retreating shadow, I felt hollow.

I sashayed out of the gym building wearing a floor-length dress that showed my beautiful figure. My eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for a familiar mop of messy raven-black hair. Aha! I found Percy! He was…

My blood turned to ice.

He was _kissing_ a girl. This girl was beautiful, a few inches shorter than Percy, but had an amazing figure, maybe even better than mine! Her hair was carelessly tossed over her shoulder, but it shone in the sun. I immediately felt jealous of her. I always wanted blond hair, but I got boring, straight brown hair instead **(No offense to anyone, my friend has brown hair and she's a genius)**.

However, there were more pressing matters at hand. This girl was kissing Percy! _My_ Percy! I bet she forced Percy to kiss her.

Marching over, I savagely pulled the girl off Percy and pushed her away from him. I turned my back to her and moved closer to Percy.

"Hey, Perce, are you all right? This girl didn't hurt you, right?" I asked sweetly, brushing my hands around his face.

Percy looked at me, seeming very mad and annoyed.

"Excuse me, Sarah, but the girl you are talking about is my _girlfriend_," he spat. Pushing me away, he walked over to the girl and laced his hand through hers.

The girl glared at me, and I felt like shrinking back. Her eyes were totally scary. They were thunder gray, and made me want to cower and scream, "I'm so, so sorry!" Instead, I snorted.

"Her? This… garbage-faced girl? Percy, why don't you dump her and come with me? I could do _so_ much better than her, hmm?" I tried again.

This time, the girl spoke up. "You're not ever getting Percy, you understand? He's _mine_. We've been through _hell_ together, and you want to tear us apart? What power do you have… _mortal_?" she snarled. The way she said "mortal" was like she wasn't one.

Defeated, I stalked back home and slumped into my beanbag chair. Looks like Percy and I couldn't be together, after all. He loved that girl too much.

If you ever see Percy with that girl, though, slap her for me. Please?

**Done with Chapter One! How was it? Please review! **


	2. Jiper

Meet the Demigods

Chapter Two: Jiper

_POV: Collin Huedins_

I understand the fact that you don't usually fall in love with your boss. But I think I have an excusable reason to fall in love with _my_ boss, Piper Mclean. She's 23, nice, and pretty. Scratch that, she's _gorgeous_. Piper is the CEO of Athens Fashion, the company that I'm working in right now.

Does the last name "Mclean" sound familiar? Yeah, I guess it does. She's the daughter of Tristian Mclean, the famous movie star. I mean, how much better can a girl be?

I've been flirting with her from, like, the first day I've set foot in her office. I was new and slightly nervous, although I didn't say anything about it.

She was wearing a white shirt with a thin navy blue jacket around it. She paired it with dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. She looked totally office-y. She looked up at me with those beautiful, kaleidoscope eyes of hers and said, "Hey, I'm Piper Mclean, CEO of this company. You must be Collin Huedins! It's great to meet you!" Her voice was melodic and sweet, just like the rest of her.

I won't lie and say that I didn't stutter a bit, but who wouldn't get tongue-tied around Piper?

Ever since that day I went into her office, I fell head-over-heels in love with her and I can' wait for the day she's going to take the hint.

Yes! Today is the day that I'm going to ask Piper out. Finally! It used up all my patience to get to this day.

I checked what I was wearing for the last time: crisp white tee, new jeans, and new black leather shoes. I put on a smile on my face and strode out and into Piper's office.

So far, so good. My plan was working pretty well.

Piper was talking on the phone, so when I entered she motioned for me to wait a minute. I stood near the door, secretly doing last-minute touchups on the slim mirror-ish part near the door.

Piper's melodic laugh brought me back to reality.

"What? No, I didn't mean that! Haha, very funny. Wait… what were you saying? You… what? Jase, just wait till I get home from work. Oh, 'kay, bye, love you too." Piper hung up, her face set in a tiny smile.

"Hey, Collin. What can I do for you?" Piper asked.

I inched closer to her. "You seemed mad at that person on the phone," I said. But, deep in my heart, it sounded to me like a playful fight between two lovers… Piper (MY Piper) and this guy called… Jase, I think…

"No, not really. I'm just a little tired," Piper explained.

- "Hey, Piper, I was wondering - " I got cut off when Piper suddenly slapped her forehead.

"I totally forgot! Collin, I'm so happy you came here today," Piper started.

My heart leaped.

"I wanted to give you this…" with that, she handed me a white envelope and smiled really big, making her seem even more glamorous. "I really wish you could come."

I opened the envelope and read the letter, my eyes growing bigger and bigger at each word. It read:

**You are invited to come to the wedding of**

**Piper Mclean and Jason Grace**

**From 1:30 to 4:30**

**At the Golden Lily Hotel**

My eyes nearly popped out of my eye sockets.

"You – you're getting _married_?!" I choked out.

Piper nodded happily. "It's just a small wedding, with me, Jason, our families, and a few friends. Could you come?"

"Look, Piper, you're making a mistake. You shouldn't be marrying this Jason guy! You're supposed to be with _me_, not him! I'm hotter, smarter, cooler, and more awesome than him! You're supposed to be with me! If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life! This Jason guy doesn't love you, _I_ do!" My voice rose higher and higher with each sentence.

Piper's eyes suddenly turned black as night.

"Look, Collin. You shouldn't judge a person you've never met! You're not hotter, smarter, cooler, _or _more awesome than him! And no, you don't love me more than he loves me. I love him more than anything, and we would go to hell for each other. So, if you don't want to come to the wedding, then don't, okay?" Piper snapped.

I glared at her and stalked out of the office. I got ready to throw the paper away, but stopped.

Wait…

A great idea popped into my head and Ii grinned slightly evilly. I would go over to the wedding, then break Jason and Piper up. After all, this _Jason_ has stolen my Piper and he would pay.

At the day of the wedding, I woke up extra early so I could have more time to prepare for the big event.

I showered and carefully slicked back my hair. I washed my face several times. After that, I slipped into my new tuxedo and sprayed cologne all over myself.

After eating a quick breakfast of Strawberry Pop Tarts, I brushed my teeth and stuck a fake flower in the tux's pocket. Then I hopped into my new car and drove to the Golden Lily Hotel.

The place was amazing. Large chandeliers hung from the ceilings, sparkling and giving small splashes of warm, buttery light. The majestic lounge was filled with large couches, chairs, and love seats. The ground was covered with a large fluffy cream-colored carpet. I followed the signs and entered the Main Meeting Room.

If anything, this room was even more beautiful than the previous one. The room was decorated simply, yet had a glamorous feeling to it. It was filled with different flowers. The bride and groom was nowhere to be seen, but some of the seats were already taken. The priest, an elderly looking man in a wheelchair** (Chiron ****)** was getting ready.  
>I hurried out of the room and started searching for Jason. Hurrying past several seemingly empty doors, I finally found a door that had some masculine voices in it. I knocked and went in without waiting for someone to open it.<p>

The people in there turned around, surprised.

The first one, the one that went to open the door, looked very Asian-like. He seemed strong and sturdy, but his facial features showed that he probably once had a very babyish face. No way could he be Jason.

The second one was a boy with ruffled black hair and sea green eyes. He was average height, with muscles and a very hot face. He looked like a troublemaker. I saw a ring sparkling on his ring finger, so I decided that this couldn't be Jason.

The last one was a blond boy with electric blue eyes. He was several inches taller than the black-haired boy and just as muscular and hot… perhaps even hotter. He didn't have any ring on his finger, or any signs that he had a different wife or girlfriend or even fiancée. I gathered my courage, looked at him straight in the eyes and asked, well demanded, loudly, "I want to talk to you. Alone, if you don't mind." My tone made it obvious that he didn't have a choice.

Instead of cowering in fear, the blondie exchanged amused glances with the other two boys, shrugged like it was no biggie, and followed me into another empty room.

"Hey, I think we should introduce ourselves first. I'm Jason Grace. And you are?" he started off politely.

"I already _knew _that you were Jason Grace, stupid. I'm Collin Huedins. I came to talk to you about Piper. She's _mine_. I don't care that you already proposed to her, but I'm going to make sure you call off the wedding, understand?" I snapped.

"Really?" Jason asked amusedly. "Well, why should we?"

"If you marry her, it will be her worst decision. She will regret it for eternity. However, if she marries me, she will be happy and live a great life. I love her more than you would ever love her!" I said.

"Indeed? Collin, I would go to the depths of _Tartarus_ for her, if you know what I mean. I trust her with my _life_ and she does for me as well. We've faced many challenges together and we've won. You think you can take her away from me just like that? You can try,"

"And I will. I will not back off until I succeed!" I snarled and got up, ready to leave.

I sat in my seat, glaring with narrowed eyes at Jason, who was already standing at the front. A tap on my shoulder caused me to look away.

My eyes popped out of my head as I saw a beautiful lady, with the perfect hair, perfect eyes. She was absolutely perfect and glamorous, with no makeup at all. And yet she almost seemed as beautiful as Piper.

"Hello, dear. I just want to tell you, please don't break up Jason and Piper. If you do, I will be very, very mad. They are one of the cutest couples, after Percabeth!" she squealed the last sentence.

Somehow, I started thinking about exactly what she told me to do. _Maybe I shouldn't break up Jason and Piper_… I thought dazedly and watched the rest of the wedding with happy, un-envious thoughts.

Several years later, I married Bethany Williams, one of my co-workers.

Piper had found her true love, and so had I.

** Chapter Two is officially finished! Please review! **

** I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I've been sorta busy with homework and tests and quizzes and stuff. Anyway, I'll try to update more and more! **

** Jiper forever! Yay!**


End file.
